Very Nearly Perfect
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Teddy Lupin is always being described as absolutely perfect, but can anyone really be perfect? I think not! Rated T for one bad word.


**So, we need some Teddy Lupin stuff to go on over here. I've created a character in my head that I love, and hopefully you will too!**

**Summary: Teddy Lupin is often described as being absolutely perfect, but can anyone really be perfect? I think not.**

**Rated: Um...**

**Disclaimer: It goes without saying...You know what else goes without saying? Daniel Radcliffe in "The Woman in Black"...yum...**

James Potter sat across the Library in an empty table, peeking around a book at his God-Brother. He was brooding again, and he knew it. How could he not? The musical at Hogwarts was in full swing, so James had the unfortunate opportunity to witness his lovable god-brother getting bathed in attention for that. Not a day went by where he didn't hear some girl (or boy) talking about what a beautiful singer Teddy was, how graceful he was when he danced, how inspirational an actor he was.

Then there was his personality that had everyone going round the bend. For all his good qualities, the day Teddy Lupin bragged was the day hell froze over. He was always so good-natured, so understanding and sympathetic. He was strong, brave, and full of life, and anyone who knew his mother was sure to mention that he had her smile. Not hard to notice, since he smiled all the time these days...

Teddy was friends with everyone. There wasn't a single person in school who hated him (besides Professor Binns, but that's another story all together). He had even taken Chelsea Loften on a date once to Hogsmeade, and she was in Slytherine House. Not to mention Teddy was Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and one of the best Beaters the team had seen in many years.

It irked James more than ever to know that such a fantastic gift like being a Metamorphmagus had completely gone to waste on Teddy. The only thing he ever changed was his hair, adding vivid pink streaks in his bangs to represent his mother. He preferred not to change his appearance because he wanted people to like him for who he was, not who he had the power to be. No problem there. Every year before the musical Hogwarts hosted it's annual Ball, and this year Teddy had at least a hundred date requests. He was tall, dark and handsome, just what these stupid girls were looking for. His eyes, naturally bright gold (the same color as a werewolf's in transformation, thanks to his dad) used to make people feel uneasy. Now they made girls melt.

James had asked out several girls, all with the same reply: "Sorry, James, I'd love to go with you but I need to get Teddy's reply first." Yea, like he was going to be some poor girl's back-up date. He watched, annoyed, as each girl was turned down ever so gently by Mr. Heartthrob and gritted his teeth. _What's the point of being beautiful if you aren't going to use it? _

But not one of those stupid girls got mad at him for being rejected. He was such a gentleman about it that it made them love him even more. He was always telling jokes, always laughing, always making someone feel special simply by being in the same room with them. People loved how Teddy could smell them coming from a mile away (personally, James thought it was a bit creepy, but he couldn't blame Teddy for his unnatural sense of smell. That's what happens when you're half werewolf). He was great with children and always put everyone before himself. Not to mention he was brilliant, with the best marks in his year and knowing spells that people had never even heard of before. Most of these he invented.

So what could James do about the Ball, besides attempt to find a girl who wasn't deeply attracted to his god-brother? That was a lost cause.

_I could ask a guy._ Stupid, stupid thought. Even if he _was_ willing to go with a guy, half the blokes in school had asked Teddy already. He let them down gently, too. Honestly, the man never lost his temper!

So James sat brooding in a lone corner of the library, watching Teddy walk from shelf to shelf and help the librarian put back books that had been left out by the dumb jocks who wandered in just to stalk pretty girls.

_Teddy is perfect, it's time to accept the fact and move on with your life, James._

James sighed and stood up, starting to collect his things. Just as he turned to leave, he saw Teddy stumble over his own feet and slam face-first into the ground, books splayed out around him.

"Dammit, stupid, stupid balance issues!" Teddy cussed under his breath as he tried to collect himself quickly.

James left the library smiling from ear to ear. _Very nearly perfect, at least._ As he set off to find a lovely girl to ask to the Ball, he thanked Nymphadora Tonks with all his heart for passing on her dubious balance to her son.

**Hey, so what did you think? I personally love my characterization of Teddy, but feel free disagree. After all, this is just one fic. I'll be writing more about him, so you'll get to see his humorous side if you read. Reviews are welcomed and cherished!**


End file.
